


I Just Saw An Angel, And I'm In Love

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baked Goods, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Holiday Fic Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just got off of work and smelled "baked goods" that made him angry at life. When he meets the person who made them, he swears he sees an angel (Harry really is one). And maybe he lies his way into Harry's flat, but it may also make him fall in love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Saw An Angel, And I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylesbandshirts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesbandshirts/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is late. I got the prompt while I was starting to study for my finals and I didn't have much time after that to write because I had to fly to visit my family in another state. And I'm not asking for sympathy but just to say I'm sorry this is late. My motivation to write has been coming in and out for the last few weeks but I didn't want to force you onto another writer. So I hope you enjoy this, and if you want me to change anything write a comment and I'll rewrite. And technically it is still Christmas when I'm submitting this so, Merry Christmas.

Louis slowly dragged himself up the stairs and to his flat door. He had just gotten off his eight hour shift at Toy-R-Us and he was about ready to scream. The amount of parents dragging their angry kids throughout the store had left him a little more than extremely pissed.

And then there were the people who would be literally in front of the aisle they wanted and asked where to find that aisle. He wanted to just point to the sign above their head and just walk away. But he saw a coworker fired for doing that so Louis just had to grin and bear it. 

And getting to his flat was all he was really expecting to do. That was until he smelled the scent of freshly baked goods floating throughout the air. He groaned and slammed his head onto his door. The smell made him angry because it reminded him of home and he wasn’t going home this year for Christmas, and all he really had to eat was ramen noodles and chips. 

He heard the sound of a door opening and the scent increased and the scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies was added to the mix. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asked from the direction of the baked goods.

He looked up and swore his life flashed before his eyes because there is no way for a human to look that amazing. His curly hair was pushed back in a bandana and there was flour on his cheeks and on his neck. He was in a very loose white tank top that was stuck to his chest from the sweat. And he was wearing small yellow shorts that showcased very long and muscular legs. 

This boy was basically perfection and it hurt Louis more than it should. He questions every god why he had not met this sexy angel before today.

“What?” Louis asked as he finally snapped out of his stupor and noticed the boy was looking very concerned at him. 

“Are you okay?” the angel asked as he walked away from his flat to stand in front of Louis. “You’re really spaced out, do you need any help?”

“I’m fine,” Louis said but then thought of a better plan. “The heating in my flat stopped working a few days ago and the building owner won’t be able to get anyone out until next week. And I obviously am not going home for Christmas and I haven’t heard from my family all day, which sucks because it’s my birthday.” 

Louis knew he was putting it on thick but he really wanted some of the baked goods and he really didn’t want to be alone. Besides, who wouldn’t lie to get close to this sex god?

“Well, why don’t you stay in my flat? My heat is working perfectly fine and I’m not going anywhere tonight. Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas Eve, especially on their birthday.” Harry said as he directed Louis into his flat, and directly into sweet heaven.

Louis takes a look around the flat and sees it has basically the same layout as his. The living room is a little on the small side but can fit one person comfortably, the kitchen is also the dining room, and the walls are the same bland color as every other flat. 

He took a look at the kitchen and saw at least 200 trays of all types of baked goods; from 20 raisin bread, to three trays full of chocolate cookies, and even a fruit cake. Louis froze for a few seconds and wondered if he had been invited into the witch’s house and not this angel’s house.

“Take a seat on the couch; I’ll get you a blanket, milk, and some cookies.” The boy said as he led Louis to the couch and then walked away. Louis sat down on the couch and took a look at the photos that were on the table in front of him. The first was the boy with what looked to be his parents and another girl. Louis went to pick up the phot but then a plate of cookies was set in front of him with candles placed in it.

“Now before I sing, I have to ask what your name is?” the boy said as he grabbed a lighter and lit the candles. 

“Louis and what’s yours?” Louis asked as he leaned forward so he was closer to the cookies. 

“Harry.” The angel, no Harry said as he started to sing to Louis.

Louis had a hard time concentrating on the words because as soon as Harry started singing he was trying his hardest calm his hard on. And it seemed like he was failing terribly as he shifted so the bulge wasn’t as obvious. “Make a wish.”

Louis took a breath and thought about what he wanted. Obviously wishing he was with his family was not a good wish and he really had no need for anything. He took a quick peek at Harry before he blew out the candles. He had wished that this angel likes him the exact way he likes him.

“What’d you wish for?” Harry asked as he removed the candles from the cookies and walked into the kitchen and returned with another plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Louis felt himself grow harder again when he saw Harry carrying the two glasses of milk in one hand. The size of the fingers on this boy made Louis wonder what they’d feel like inside of him. 

“I can’t tell you, you know cosmic balance and all that.” Honestly, Louis doesn’t believe in a wish not coming true if you were to tell someone but there was no way he was every going to admit his wish to Harry.

“Oh yeah, well I hope it comes true.” He said as he sat down and placed one of the glasses in front of Louis and turned the TV on to Elf.

Louis grabbed one of the cookies and saw they were still warm and smelled absolutely delicious. He dipped one end of the cookie into the milk and took a bite. The moan that came out of his mouth was not conscious one and he blushed as soon as he realized that he made that sound. 

“It’s really good.” Louis said, trying to regain some form of dignity. Harry just smiled at him and Louis fell even farther for the boy. 

‘He has dimples’ Louis thought and then he cursed whoever created Harry for literally making the mortal form of an Adonis and making him more than perfect; all Louis hopes is that this boy is gay and isn’t looking for a knight in shining armor or a guy that would be the ideal guy to take home to his mother.

“I would hope, I used to be a baker and I was told my chocolate chip cookies are to die for.” Harry says as he was in between bites of his own cookies. “I can see you really liked them.”

Louis looked down at his plate and saw that his own plate was completely clear, except for the few crumbs left on his plate. And he was questioning how much Harry would judge him if he were to lick the plate of the crumbs. 

“Would you like more?” Harry asked as he took his plate into the kitchen. “Or would you like some of the lasagna I made for dinner?” 

“If it wouldn’t be much of a hassle can I have some of the lasagna?” Louis figured if his cookies tasted like heaven than he must know how to make really good lasagna. Because it seems like anyone who can make good baked goods, then they know how to make other classic foods taste really good. 

“Sure, it should be done in like 15 minutes so that should be enough time to digest the cookies and milk.” Harry said as he walked to the den closet and grabbed a Green Bay Packer’s fleece blanket and a Christmas blanket form the closet. He gave Louis the Christmas blanket and wrapped himself in the Packer’s blanket and settled into the couch to continue watching the movie. 

They both laughed at Will Ferrell’s antics and were silent when nothing funny was happening. Louis decided he could try to casually lean into Harry but then the timer went off for the lasagna and Harry was up to get it out of the oven. Louis silently cursed his bad timing but then a plate was placed in front of him.

The boys ate in silence, not talking while the movie provided the only conversation in the flat. Louis finished after Harry and Harry got up and placed both dished in the dishwasher and sat back down on the couch. 

Louis figured that if he was going to make a move he was going to make it now as he yawned and slowly leaned on Harry’s arm. Harry lifted his arm so Louis would fall into his side and then wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis snuggled in closer to Harry’s side and signed contently.

They stayed that way through the rest of Elf and part of the begging of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. Both boys took a look at the clock and saw it was 11 o’clock p.m. 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Harry said as he gently pushed Louis off of him and stood up to stretch. Louis saw the laurel tattoo’s on the boy’s hips and the begging of his happy trail and realized he was going to die if Harry doesn’t reciprocate Louis’ lust towards him.

“You’re more than welcome to sleep on the couch, but I have to warn you that it isn’t the most comfy place to sleep and my bed is more than welcome. I promise not to cuddle you to death but I like to latch on to the people who share a bed with me.” Harry said as he walked up to the TV and turned it off.

“I’ll sleep in your bed if that is alright.” Louis said as he got up. Harry took both blankets and folded them and placed them back into the closet. He then led Louis to the bedroom and showed him where the bathroom is.

“If you want you can go get your tooth brush and pjs form your apartment and I’ll leave the door open or you can borrow a new tooth brush and pjs from me.” Harry said as he looked at Louis.

“Can I just borrow them?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and reached down to a lower cabinet and grabbed a new tooth brush and handed it to Louis and set the tooth paste on the counter. While they were brushing their teeth they would make eye contact every few seconds and would pull funny faces at each other. Louis felt so domestic just doing this with Harry; even though they had only met a few hours ago, Louis felt like they had at least been around each other for years. 

Once they were done Harry put their tooth brushes away and led Louis into his bedroom. His bed room had white walls with a giant poster bed with white sheets hanging down like shades almost. His bed spread was a zig-zag design with the colors black and white. The bedroom also had a dresser, nightstands on either sides of the bed, and a giant closet next to the door.

Harry walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a loose shirt. He then grabbed a pair of long pj bottoms and handed Louis the shirt and shorts. 

“You can change in the bathroom, just so you know I normally sleep naked but I’ll wear pants so you’re comfortable.” Harry said. It took Louis all his will to not yell that he really wanted to see Harry naked and to not wear clothes at all. But he can settle for a shirtless Harry just fine, he just hopes that these shorts aren’t tight so that his bulge will be visible. 

Louis quickly went into the bathroom and changed out of his work clothes and into the clothes Harry had given him. He tried not to be a creep but he sniffed the shirt and saw it smelled exactly like Harry. He stood there for a few minutes just smelling the shirt until he realized he should really get back to the bedroom. 

He had just gotten to the doorway when he froze. Harry’s back was to the door but Louis could see the muscles rippling as Harry stretched his arms. Then Harry turned around and Louis swore his heart stopped beating. His arms and chest were filled with tattoos that made him look even hotter than he already was. Louis swore this boy will be the end of him.

“I normally sleep on the left side of the bed, but I can move to the right if you prefer the left side.” The boy rambled as he awkwardly shifted on his feet. 

“I prefer the right side actually so you’re fine.” Louis said and in his head he was thinking destiny because what are the chances of meeting someone who sleeps on the other side of the bed who you like?

The boys smiled at each other as they both got into the bed. Once they were both under the covers Louis was suddenly manhandled so he was on his side and Harry wrapped one of his arms around his waist and Louis was pulled to his chest. Louis wiggled a little to get more comfortable then signed contently.

“Goodnight,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck before giving him a light kiss. Louis blushed as Harry’s breathing slowed down and Louis could hear soft snores coming out of his mouth. Louis smiled as he closed his eyes, wishing he would get to feel this happy more.

Louis woke up to the sounds of someone puttering around in the kitchen. He took a look around the bedroom and remembered he slept over with Harry. He thought he had imagined meeting this angel, and waking up knowing it wasn’t a dream made him hopeful for a future. 

“Hey Louis, are you up?” Harry asked as he slowly opened the door, a tray with breakfast in his hands. Louis grinned as he sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard as Harry set the tray in his lap. He then sat down on the bed and they shared the food on the tray

“What are your plans for today?” Louis asked as he finished off the bacon that was on the plate. He then grabbed the tea Harry had prepared for him and took a sip.

“I’m going to deliver the bread and cookies I made to a few of the families in the building. Mrs. Clark in 3B loves my raisin bread and I know the Richards family in 6A has 2 children who love my cookies.” Harry says as he grabs the tray and leaves the room.

Louis sits there, frozen in place. This guy was a literal angel; he has both a beautiful face and soul. Louis knew right then and there he was beyond din love with this boy and there was no turning back. He had a beyond sexy body, an amazing personality, and a beautiful soul. 

When Harry walked back into the room Louis decided right then and there he would have to find out just how this boy feels about him and he would have to do it fast. While Louis may be smart, he was never good at beating around a bush. And he wasn’t the best at figuring out a plan to get things done, instead just acting on impulse and regretting what he did later. 

He got out of bed and walked up to Harry, who looked nervous at the way Louis was walking up to him. Once Louis was in front of Harry he gripped the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him down to his lips. Harry didn’t react for a few seconds until he realized what was happening and quickly started kissing back.

Suddenly Louis’ feet weren’t on the ground as Harry gripped him under his butt. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as he moved one hand to the top of Harry’s head and gripped some of his hair in his hand, causing Harry to moan. Harry started squeezing Louis’ ass so Louis responded to it by moaning, he literally could get off on the way Harry’s hands fit around his ass and the way Harry dominated the kiss.

They finally had to break for air but they both held on for as long as they could. Once they broke the kiss Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, forcing Louis to straddle him.

“Was waiting for you to do that.” Harry said in a raspy voice. 

“What do you mean you were waiting for me to do that?” Louis asked as he leaned back to get a full look at Harry.

“I noticed the way you looked at me when we first met. And I noticed the way you got hard from staring at me last night and tried to hide it.” Harry said before leaning in to whisper into Louis’ ear, “And it was hot.”

Louis finally noticed that he was hard and had been hard during the entire kiss they had; he blushed like mad when he realized this.

“Well it’s a good thing you let me in because you obviously return the feeling.” Louis said as he grinded into Harry’s lap and felt this erection, which was pretty big from what Louis felt. 

“I’ve seen you before and figured the worst thing you could do was this.” Harry said as he gripped Louis’ hip to stop him from moving. “And don’t think I don’t know you lied to me about the heating problems, I know your heating works fine. I just really wanted an excuse to invite you in to see if you would like me.”

Louis smiled and leaned back in to kiss Harry. And since Harry was prepared this time he returned with as much enthusiasm as Louis.

And so that is how Louis and Harry got together. This is the same story, except the part about them kissing is always removed. And their children all pretend to hate listening to this story again and again but actually love knowing their parents are still as much in love as they were back then.

And when they pass from this Earth; their children share their story with their children who share it with their children. And sometime in the very distant future, they reach the eternal love level as Romeo and Juliet. And when they look down and see all those who want a love like theirs’ they smile at each other before walking away as they revel in the love they feel for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are more than welcome.


End file.
